mopeiofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Monstruo Terrestre
El Monstruo Terrestre es uno de los monstruos que fueron agregados en su actualización . Fue el primer monstruo en ser anunciado y el único monstruo volador en los teasers. Detalles Este monstruo, como se puede notar, es la evolución directa del Dragón, tiene la habilidad de rugir en un rango grande que aturde a los animales cercanos y luego de eso, generar un agujero gigante que paraliza y atrae a las presas y junto con los demás monstruos (excepto el Escorpión Gigante), fue eliminado temporalmente ya que los jugadores se quejaban de que los monstruos eran muy poderosos y fuertes hasta el punto de que se les consideró eliminarse del juego definitivamente. Más tarde se reañadieron al juego con varios nerfs y buff para balancearlos en el juego y se les dejó finalmente ahí. En los teasers de KoA tenía una skin más adorable y tenía la capacidad de volar y el agujero ocultaba a los animales en ellos como si fueran hoyos, por lo que el monstruo no podía hacerles daño, cabe mencionar que podía succionar al Dragón Negro Colosal al interior y el agujero era varias veces más grande que el mismo monstruo. Habilidades Su habilidad principal es rugir en un rango muy grande aturdiendo a los animales cerca e inmediatamente hacer un agujero gigante que recuerda a los hoyos donde se esconden los animales. Estos hoyos atraen a todas las presas cercanas hacia él y el Monstruo para que pueda comérselas. Al presionar S''', no soltará agua, pero lanzará una bola de fuego como el Dragón. Cuando muerdes a una presa, la quemas. Estrategias Las siguientes estrategias fueron hechas para que sepas como sobrevivir y evolucionar siendo monstruo Estrategias para cazar Para cazar, te recomendamos esconderte en un hoyo grande y verificar que no haya jugadores ocultos que te morderán la cola en cuanto salgas, lo que puedes hacer girándote justo después de salir para evitar que te muerdan y poder ver al jugador aprovechado. En cuanto verifiques que no hay jugadores que pretendan morderte, escóndete lo más que puedas y mira alrededor, casi siempre habrá un jugador huyendo de un depredador (generalmente con poca vida) dirigiéndose al hoyo donde estás. Cuando veas que está cerca, sales rápidamente y lo bloqueas, obligándolo a chocarse contra ti y podrás matarlo. No se recomienda hacer eso si el animal que perseguía a la pobre víctima es un depredador porque puede resultar en ignorar al otro y acecharte a ti hasta que salgas. Para evitar esto, puedes esconderte en un hoyo cerca del bioma volcánico donde tu lava es infinita. Cazar siendo monstruo puede ser fácil, ya que por lo general todas las víctimas que caigan en tu agujero morirán ya que el tiempo que dura la habilidad no es suficiente para que las víctimas tengan la oportunidad de salir con vida, excepto si hay varios animales metidos en el hoyo y bloquean con su cuerpo al animal principal que querías matar. Estrategias para huir Tus 2 únicos depredadores (Dragón Negro Colosal y Rey Dragón) no pueden quedar atrapados por el agujeros, por lo que debes esconderte rápidamente en un hoyo cerca del bioma volcánico para no deshidratarte y poder quedarte seguro sin temor a ser obligado a salir por la sed. Debes tener cuidado del Dragón Negro Colosal, ya que por lo general se quedarán quietos esperando a que salgas del hoyo en caso de que estén completando la misión requerida para convertirse en Rey Dragón y seas una de las presas faltantes requeridas. Sé paciente y espera que el Dragón Negro Colosal se rinda y busque otro Monstruo Terrestre para matar. En caso de ser atacado por un Rey Dragón, ten en cuenta que son aún más peligrosos ya que su ráfaga de fuego hace muchísimo daño, incluso si tocas una sola de fuego, te quitará mucha vida, haz la misma estrategia que con el Dragón Negro Colosal y busca un hoyo cerca del bioma volcánico y espera pacientemente. Curiosidades * Aunque parezca raro, este animal tiene una historia: "Land Monster was resident of volcano, lost his home from Black Dragon. He is angry and want to take revenge.". Traducido sería así: "El Monstruo Terrestre era residente del volcán, perdió su casa por el Dragón Negro. Está enfadado y quiere vengarse." * En una de sus publicaciones, ''King of Agario''''' pidió a la comunidad que sugiriera nombres para cada uno de los monstruos. Quiere un nombre único que no sea el de un monstruo mítico o imaginario ya existente como Godzilla o Cthulhu. Quiere algo único y nuevo que sólo existe en Mope.io. El Monstruo de la Tierra es en realidad un dragón, sobre todo un Guiverno. Categoría:Monstruos